Avvar Armor
by Valex Charme
Summary: Dorian returns from the Frostbacks with a souvenir for Cullen. PWP. Avvar!Cullen. Sort of.


"Are you sure this is what they wore, Dorian?" Cullen asked from up in his sleeping quarters. "This hardly seems appropriate for battle," he said as he tried to close the short vest.

Dorian chuckled as he palmed through Cullen's bedside bookshelf. "Trust me, Commander. Avvar warriors fought in that armor. I've killed enough of them to be sure."

Cullen looked at himself in the mirror with questioning brows. The Avvar cotton was durable and heavy, sure. But there was barely enough to cover his shoulders and back. The rest of his torso was vulnerable to the elements, not to mention enemy blades. "'Armor' is a very generous word for this outfit."

"Do you not like it, Commander?" Dorian asked, feigning insult but approaching from behind Cullen anyway.

"No, it's not that," Cullen said quickly, turning to Dorian. "It's just… Isn't it supposed to be cold in the Basin? It _is_ the Frostbacks, after all."

Dorian laughed at that. "Very much so. And that isn't taking into account the old Tevinter frost magic or the ice dragon."

"How do they keep warm then?" Cullen turned to inspect himself in the mirror again. The trousers were heavy with furs and leather which he supposed could provide protection against a few slashes. But then he turned towards his exposed midriff.

"Don't worry, Commander. I can help you keep warm should we decide to use this in the field," Dorian said as he pressed himself against the Commander's back and placed his hands on Cullen's bare waist.

Cullen gasped at first as he felt the cold metal buckles of Dorian's robes against the skin of his uncovered back but felt a sigh escape him as Dorian's hands began to feel warm against him with magic. Dorian watched the Commander's face following where his hands went. First he let his hands rub against Cullen's bare waist before moving on to cover his solid belly.

The Commander let out a long sigh as Dorian's wandering hands crept further along his uncovered skin. His taut muscles flexed as he felt the mage's hands approach but relaxed as the warm magic poured over them. Dorian caught Cullen's gaze in the mirror before he moved his hands to fondle the Commander's strong chest.

Dorian felt the mass of muscle stand firm but pliable against his hands. He saw Cullen's eyes slightly drop, hooded, as his fingers gently grazed against the Commander's nipples. They stood erect at the chill of Skyhold and Dorian massaged each one as he started to kiss the back of Cullen's neck.

Cullen leaned his head one way to allow Dorian to invade more skin on his neck. The hands on his chest started to knead the strong muscle beneath their touch and Cullen's hands itched to touch himself. His cock had started to swell the moment he felt Dorian's hands on his skin. But as the mage all but clawed against the Commander's chest, Cullen's cock had pushed against the heavy furs with all its strength.

Dorian grinded his own stiff member against the Commander. The soft and thick Avvar furs and his own robes denied him the touch of the cheeks he desired.

Cullen could hardly contain himself as he felt Dorian behind him. He grasped at the hands still massaging his chest with one hand and used his other to stroke himself through the furs. "Dorian, you are maddening."

"You don't expect me to apologize for that, do you?" came Dorian's reply as Cullen wrenched himself free of the mage.

Turning, he let Dorian rake over him with lustful eyes before the Commander pulled the mage by a buckle on his robes into a searing kiss. Magic couldn't have been how Dorian's mouth felt so hot against Cullen's invading tongue. It was their shared passion. Their shared longing.

Dorian had just returned from the Frostback Basin after a two-month long journey and Cullen was eager to bask in the warmth he'd been missing.

He felt Dorian start to maneuver towards his bed and so started to pull off his boots and trousers until Dorian stopped him.

"No, Cullen," Dorian said, voice and breath both heavy. "I want to enjoy my souvenir from the Basin." Instead of discarding the menacing thickness of furs keeping him from Cullen's swollen manhood, Dorian's hand slipped through them to grasp the Commander in his hand.

How Cullen could have missed the open slit was understandable. It was well hidden after all but he didn't care at the moment. Not when Dorian's magical hands felt almost searing against his already flushed member. Dorian quickly divested himself of his robes after pulling the Commander's cock out and letting it stand proudly from his trousers.

Dorian straddled the Commander, letting Cullen's cock rub between his cheeks while the furs tickled his skin softly.

"You know, Cullen," Dorian started to say as he gently rocked against the solid prick beneath him. "As we stayed in Stone-Bear Hold, I learned a few things about Avvar mages."

Cullen grasped at Dorian's hips to follow his rocking as he thrust against him. "I don't think this is the time, Dorian," Cullen said as he threw his head back in pleasure long-awaited.

"They have an Augur, their highest-ranking mage, summon a spirit to possess their apprentices," Dorian continued. "It was a very suggestive notion, Cullen."

"Really, Dorian," Cullen grunted as he tightened his grip on Dorian, half-listening to this tale about apostates. He pulled himself up to meet Dorian's body as it rocked against him. He licked away bead of sweat that traveled along Dorian's olive chest and swirled his tongue against Dorian's nipple. The mage moaned in delight and Cullen could feel Dorian's wet prick slide easily against his stomach with each grind.

"It gave me a sort of fantasy," Dorian said, snaking an arm around the Commander's neck and pulling him to a smothering kiss as the other hand positioned Cullen's cock towards his eager entrance. "That night, I dreamt about you summoning a spirit of vigor, solid and full of vitality."

Cullen was surprised to find Dorian's entrance already oiled. Then he broke the kiss to gasp against Dorian's parted lips when his manhood breached his lover.

"I wanted you to fill me with that spirit, Cullen," Dorian said as he further impaled himself against the Commander.

"Dorian," Cullen moaned as Dorian used himself as a sheath for his sword again and again.

"You were the Augur and I, your willing apprentice," Dorian continued. "You filled me with the spirit of a fire that you stoked with your manhood to help me banish the creeping cold from my tent."

Cullen started to thrust frantically into Dorian who met each of them with a grunt of pleasure. "Dorian, I've kept you in my thoughts as well."

"Tell me, amatus," Dorian said, kissing his Commander neck.

"No lamp could keep my nights lit," Cullen said as he stroked Dorian's cock, smearing the clear liquid pouring from the head along Dorian's rigid shaft. "No fire could keep me warm in my bed since you left."

Dorian tried to warn the Commander that he was about to come but all that came from him was a smothered moan against Cullen's shoulder as his seed shot against the Commander's bare chest and spilled across his hand and down towards the furs.

Cullen caught Dorian in a breathless kiss as he emptied himself into his lover. Each thrust delivered its load deep into Dorian, filling him with the spirit he so dearly missed during the cold nights in the Frostbacks.

They fell to the bed gingerly after they caught their breaths, Cullen pulling Dorian close. Dorian allowed himself to be embraced, enjoying the warmth of his Commander.

"Dorian."

"Yes, amatus?" Dorian said, turning to Cullen.

"I still don't think this is actual Avvar armor," Cullen said with a half-smile. "But thank you for the souvenir."


End file.
